Restricted pivotally movable windows in autos are already well known, as exemplified by my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,598 issued on Jan. 27, 1987 for "Force Hinge Connection for the Latching Mechanism of a Panel Truck or Van Window", and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,191 issued on Dec. 14, 1982 to Cleon C. Morgan, in both of which the proposed improvements are in the movement-controlling means that restrict the extent of the pivotal traverse of the windows. The windows otherwise, and as is pertinent to the within invention, use conventional hinges which provide or allow for the traversing degree of movement of the windows, and such hinges are unnecessary costly and more complicated than need he, given the circumstances of the operating mode of the windows.